TMNT: First Love
by Zorua1
Summary: This is my first FanFic! I hope it turned out as good as I hope! Anyway, four girls, four turtles, and four devices that can turn the turtles human! Will High School be a nightmare? Will they find the girls of their dreams? Will their love prevail? Will all go well? Will they live happily-ever-after? Even I don't know! Based on 2003 version.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMNT! BUT THE GIRLS THEY MEET ARE MINE! I ALSO GOT SOME IDEAS FROM ANOTHER FANFIC!

Cat Gonzalez-

Hair: dark brown, layered (emo layers), bangs that hang over her left eye.

Eyes: big, dark brown.

Height: 5"3

Age: 16

Style: edgy, rebellious, confident, sassy.

Likes: animals, ghosts, aliens, legends, myths, folk tales, anything unusual, nature, martial arts, video games, books, music, poetry, bugs, art, sports.

Dislikes: anything harmful to the environment, fake people, people with egos, animal cruelty, drugs, boring stuff, criminals, school, cafeteria food.

Extra info: high metabolism, temper, sad backstory, great intuition, can see ghosts, from Texas.

Skyler Wallis-

Hair: light brown, long.

Eyes: big, ocean blue.

Height: 5"4

Age: 16

Style: preppy, sophisticated, shy.

Likes: books, technology, math, science, history, art, nature, martial arts, music.

Dislikes: same as Cat, minus school and cafeteria food.

Extra info: perfect memory, can't see without her glasses.

Emily Mayflower-

Hair: golden blond, long.

Eyes: big, emerald green.

Height: 5"5

Age: 16

Style: polite, gentle, casual, well behaved.

Likes: animals, music, books, art, martial arts, nature.

Dislikes: same as Cat, minus cafeteria food.

Extra info: never gets in trouble.

Sam Benson-

Hair: red-head, short bob.

Eyes: big, teal.

Height: 5"4

Age: 16

Style: goofball, care-free.

Likes: skateboarding, video games, music, jokes, art.

Dislikes: same as Cat, plus reading.

Extra info: uses comedy as a defense mechanism, playful.

Leonardo Hamato-

Hair: light brown.

Eyes: deep blue.

Height: 5"6

Age: 16

Donatello Hamato-

Hair: dark brown.

Eyes: amber.

Height: 5"6

Age: 16

Raphael Hamato-

Hair: black.

Eyes: dark brown.

Height: 5"6

Age: 16

Michelangelo Hamato-

Hair: light brown.

Eyes: hazel.

Height: 5"6

Age: 16

3rd POV

It was a normal New York night. Everyone was going about their normal business. Completely oblivious to the turtles having a conversation deep in the sewers.

"C'mon, Donnie, pleeaase?" Michelangelo begged.

"Mickey, why do you want to turn into a human, anyway?" Donatello questioned his brother.

"Dude, haven't you ever wanted to see what it's like to be human?" Mickey stated. "I mean, think about it! We would be able to just walk up to someone and say 'hi' without them running away screaming! We'd be able to make tons of friends!"

"Just make 'im da stupid thing ta shut 'im up," Raphael said.

Don sighed. "Fine. But on two conditions. All four of us are gonna do it. And we have to go to school."

The others just groaned in response.

It took three months, but Don finally finished. He made four devices that he designed to look like watches. It could turn them into humans and back to normal with just the push of a button. But, it needed to be tested. When he told his brothers, Leo, Don, and Raph decided that it would be Mickey. After some protesting and complaining, he finally gave in. He tested it and it was a success. They even had time to enroll at the local High School. Sophomores. And it was the beginning of the school year. With Casey and April's help, they were able to get everything they needed.

Cat's POV

I was on the bus, waiting for it to take me to the purgatory called school. It was the first day of the school year. The bus was still loading and finally there were only four seats left: one next to me, two in the next lane, and one next to the kid behind me. I had my backpack next to me, but when I saw the four new guys get on so I brought it up on my lap. They needed a place to sit. The one who sat next to me had black hair and brown eyes, and he wore a black T-shirt, a red hoodie, and some faded blue jeans. The others were dressed the same except for the hoodies. A guy with light brown hair and hazel eyes wore an orange hoodie, a guy with dark brown hair and amber eyes wore a purple one, and a guy with light brown hair and blue eyes wore a blue one. I don't know why, but I felt as if there was something different about them but just couldn't figure out what. I decided to drop it, so I just took out my IPod, put in my earbuds, and listened to Ignorance by Paramore.

Hi! Sorry that nothing much happened. I'm saving that for later! ;P Keep an eye out for the next chapter and don't forget to tell me what you think! And wish the guys and gals luck! They just might need it! Or not. Hee-hee! You'll have to wait and see!


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's POV

BBRRRRIIIINNNNGGG!

The bell! First period just started! Damn it! I dashed down the school hallway, skateboard in hand, backpack painfully bouncing off my back. Late on the first day! That has got to be some kind of record! First period was History with Mr. Something. That was actually the dude's name! How hilarious is that! But I don't think he'd like it if I laughed. It's gonna be kinda tough to do that.

I finally found my class room and tried the door. Locked. Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me. I knocked. The door opened. The teacher. Nice.

"Glad you could join us," Mr. Something said. "I suppose you are Ms. Benson?"

"Well, I'm definitely not a Mrs." I joked. He didn't seem to find it very funny. But a guy with light brown hair, hazel eyes, and an orange hoodie did. "I have detention, don't I," I sighed.

"Yes. Now take a seat." Yeah, take a seat. Any seat. As long as it's the only seat left. I sat down next to Orange-Hoodie-Guy. We said our hellos and introduced each other. Michelangelo. Too long. I'll say Mickey. He liked my skateboard. I gotta admit, this dude was cute. In the middle of class, he got detention when he laughed about the whole Mr. Something thing. I guess I'll see Mickey in detention.

Raphael's POV

It was second period. Gym class. And guess what sport we did. Football. In the middle of the game, someone tackled me to the ground! I turned around and saw the girl I sat next to on the bus. She was on the other team.

"Don't let your guard down, girly!" She laughed as she snatched up the football I dropped and took off with it. I growled. The next second, I was up and running, chasing her down. I lunged. But then, she jumped to the side, dodging my attempt to take her down, and just kept running. Now, I was mad.

sorry this one was so short! Writers block. Plus, Ghost Adventures is on! Keep a good look out, O fellow readers!


	3. Chapter 3

Don's POV

It was gym class and Raph was chasing down some girl who had slammed him to the ground. What a hot-head.

"Oh, where are my glasses?" I turned to the sound of the voice and saw a girl with light brown hair, crawling along the ground, in search of something.

"C'mon, where the heck are my glasses?" She said in frustration. I noticed a pair of blue-rimmed glasses by my feet. These must be hers. I picked them up and tapped her on the shoulder. "Are these yours?" I asked, handing her the glasses. She sighed in relief.

"Oh my God, thank you," she sighed, putting them on. "Thanks, I can't see a thing without my glasses."

"No problem," I said. "I'm Donatello." She looked up at me. Her face suddenly went red.

"I-I'm S-Skyler," she stammered. I was a little shocked when I saw her eyes. They sparkled like the ocean. She was beautiful.

"Um, n-nice to m-meet you," Skyler stuttered.

"Nice to meet you, too," I said.

PRRRRRR! The coach blew the whistle. Time to change.

Skyler's POV

"See ya," Donatello said, smiling as he ran to the boy's locker room. He was so cute. I went to the girl's locker room, changed, and sat at the bleachers in the gym, waiting for the bell to ring. One of my three best friends, Emily, came walking up to me. She sat down next to me, her emerald eyes gleaming. Oh no.

"Soooo," she smirked. "Who was the guy?" There she goes, being nosy again.

"What guy?" I asked innocently, as if I didn't know who she was talking about.

"The guy you were talking to!" She said excitedly.

"His name's Donatello," I sighed, knowing where this was going. Suddenly, she grabbed my arm, yanked me up, and practically started to drag me over to where Donatello was standing. "E-Emily!"

"Hey, Donatello!" She called. He turned around at the sound of his name, looking a little confused.

"Gyaa!" I yelled as Emily shoved me in Donnie's direction. My backpack threw me off balance. I was gonna fall! In a flash, Don suddenly caught me. I blushed. There were three other guys with him. The one with blue eyes and light brown hair was looking at Emily. "S-sorry!" I panicked. I immidiately regained my footing. When I stole a glance at Don, it looked like he was blushing. I must have imagined it.

"Hey, what's goin' on over here?" Cat asked, coming over. She was wearing a skull-pattern corset, a lacy skirt, black tights, leather fingerless gloves, and high-tops. She was another one of my best friends. She looked at me. Then, she turned her gaze to Don. She smiled. Oh geez.

"Hey, Donnie, who's the Dudette?" A guy with light brown hair and hazel eyes asked, completely lost.

"I'm Emily," Emily piped in. "This is Skyler and Cat."

"Heeey!" A voice called. Sam. She bounded over.

"Oh, hey Sam," hazel-eyes said.

"Hi Mikey!" She piped, hyper as usual. "So, what's going on?"

"Skyler has a crush on Donnie," Emily said. I swear, I'm gonna kill her.

"Donnie, asker Skyler out," Cat stated. What the heck?!

"Wait, what?!" Donnie said, surprised.

BRRRRRIINNGG!

"Saved by the bell," a guy with black hair said.

"S-sorry!" Don yelled as he ran out of the gym. I am so gonna kill Emily and Cat.

Leo's POV

Lunch. Man, the cafeteria was loud. My brothers and I look around for a place to sit. I spotted the girls we met in gym class. I motioned for my brothers to come with me.

"Hey," Emily said as we sat down. "So, we know who Donnie is but who're you guys?"

"I'm Leonardo," I said. Pointing to the others, I said, "That's Rapheal and Michelangelo."

"Hey, Cat," Mikey said. "Aren't you gonna eat anything?" I noticed that she only had an apple.

"Yeah," she said. "I got an apple, don't I? Like I'm actually gonna eat 'The Slop of the Day'!"

Looking down at my tray of food, I couldn't help but agree. They said it's fettuccini, but I'm definitely sure it isn't. It look more like, well, slop. Suddenly, I wasn't very hungry anymore.

Throughout the lunch period, we talked and some of us ate. Though, the ones who did, soon regretted it. This crud was nasty. I think I'll be bringing my lunch from the lair. And, turns out, Skyler and Donnie have the same third period. Robotics. That outta be interesting. I looked over at Cat, who was being pretty quiet. She was listening to some music. Mikey reached over and tapped on her head. She took out an earbud.

"Whatcha listening to?" He asked.

"Ignorance by Paramore," she said.

"What's that?"

She pulled out the cord. "...not the same friends who stuck together, we wrote our names in blood, but I guess you can't except that the change is good..." She stuck the cord back in. My brothers and I just stared at her. "What? I like it."

"It's also her stlyle," Emily said. "The song is aggressive, and so is Cat."

"Hey, I think we found your match, Raphie-boy!" Mikey laughed, nudging Raph with his elbow. WHACK! "Ow!" The girls just laughed. I liked how hearty Emily's laugh was. She was incredible. And, with her golden blonde hair, it was as if she had a spotlight on her. She was magnificent.


	4. Chapter 4

Donnie's POV

I was sitting next to her in robotics class. We already had an assignment. All we had to do was build something. Piece of cake! Skyler was my partner. We were now discussing what we should build.

"How about a robotic dog?" She said excitedly. She must be really passionate about technology.

"Why a dog?" I asked.

"Well, there's a lot of people who want a pet, but are allergic to them. This way, they can finally have a pet!" She seemed so excited. Her big blue eyes gleamed. My heart was beating out of chest when her eyes got like that. It was a good idea.

"Cool," I said. "So, where do we start?"

She pulled out a piece of paper and started to draw out some plans. We spent the whole period working out our design. And, the whole time, I just thought, I think I'm in love...

Raph's POV

It was third period. I had theater arts with Cat. We were playing a game called Killer. We all stand in circle while the killer winks at people to 'kill' them, and the detective tries to catch all the killers before everyone's 'dead'. I'm not the detective but I spotted some girl wink at Cat. She let out a haunting, bone-chilling moan, before collapsing into a 'lifeless' heap. She's pretty good. Although, maybe a little too good. The kid next to her bent down, eyes wide, apparently thinking she was actually dead. This guy is not too smart. But it was funny when Cat's arm suddenly shot out, grabbing the guy's leg, causing him to shriek. Everyone got a laugh outta that. This girl's not too shabby.

Emily's POV

It was fourth period. Leo and I had the same art class together. I was painting a turtle as a ninja! He had swords and a mask! I had him in a cool pose! He was fighting a bunch of enemy ninja! It looked SO cool! Leo took a look at my painting and said, "Whoa, cool."

"I know, right?" I said. "I love martial arts and turtles! So I thought I would combine them! It's coming out great!" Man, this Leo guy is cute. Does he like me? I hope so! He also seems really nice. I decided to take a chance. "So, Leo," I said as casually as I could. "Do you... have a girlfriend?"

"Nope," he said plainly. YES!

Okay. Here goes nothing! "So, do you, maybe, wanna go out Friday night?" I asked. I looked over at him and he tried, unsuccessfully, to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"Uhh, s-sure," he said. "Movies?"

"Absolutely." YES! I can't wait for Friday!

Leo's POV

It was after school. We were back at the lair. All except Mikey, of course. Man, I was one happy turtle! I got a date! Master Splinter came in and said, "So, my sons, how was your first day of school?"

"Eh," Raph said.

"Good," Don said.

"Great!" I said.

"Where is Michelangelo?" Master Splinter asked.

"Shell-fo'-brains got 'imself detention," Raph said, not really caring.

"I see," he nodded. Turning to me, he said, "And, Leonardo, what has you in such a good mood?"

"I got a date!" I said. All eyes were one me.

"With who?" Donnie asked, shocked.

"With Emily," I answered, still smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Cat's POV

It was Wednesday night. And I was about to do something Emily would say is totally stupid. I was in my painfully empty house that was close to a bad part of town. Bad for even New York. Okay, black hoodie? Check. Gloves? Check. Bag with four knives? Check. Mask? Check. Okay, all set. I'm gonna find me some Purple Dragons. I'll make 'em tell me where Hun is. And then, say your prayers, Hun! I'll make you pay for what you did! You killed my parents, I'll kill you!

I was all set. Nothing could stop me now. I left my house, and went literally looking for trouble. It didn't take long until I finally found some Purple Dragon scum. Unfortunately, it was pretty close to all my friends, who were just hanging out, talking and having a normal time.

I followed the Purple Dragons into a dark alley. Then, a hand grabbed me roughly by the shoulder. I spun around. And came face-to-face with Emily. Busted. Sam and Skyler came, too.

"Cat, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Emily hissed.

"Finding Hun," I said sternly.

"Cat, you're just gonna get yourself killed!" Sam whispered.

"Cat, please don't do this," Skyler pleaded.

"Well, well, well. Whadda we gat 'ere?" A voice behind us said. It was a Purple Dragon! Crud.

Raph's POV

The girls had gone into the alley after those Purple Dragons. We had to something. My brothers had the same thought. We didn't even need weapons to handle those punks! We ventured into the alley, where the Purple Dragons were already cornering the girls.

"Now guys," Leo said. "Don't you think this is a little unfair?"

They turned their heads to us. "Ha! Now there's more of 'em!" There were fifteen street trash in all. Too easy. A Purple Dragon came at me with a pipe. But, just before I could take 'im down, Cat got him instead! She slammed him into the brick wall of the alley. He was out like a light. Suddenly, she grabbed me by the collar and yanked me down, at eye level. She did not look happy.

"You idiot!" She yelled. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! This is none of your business so just go! This is my fight, and I don't want anyone getting involved!" She shoved me roughly away. Then, she turned around and kicked a Purple Dragon who was coming at her in the you-know-where. Yeowch.

Emily's POV

The guys ignored Cat and started fighting. They were good! And so are we! These street punks don't stand a chance! Suddenly,...

"Hey! It's the freaks!"

"It's those Kung Fu lizards!"

"Let's get outta here!"

The Purple Dragons made a break for it. I turned to see what had them so worked up and saw... Mikey. But different. He was a giant mutant turtle! "Aw shell," he said.

"Y-you're turtles?!" Skyler gasped.

"Um, yeah," Donnie said. Then, they twisted their watches and all of them became turtles!

"So, uh," I began. "Leo, are we still on for Friday?"

"Wait, you still wanna go on that date?" Leo said, surprised.

"Well, it's not like you're any different than before," I said. "Other than, ya know, being turtles."

He smiled. "C'mon, I think we owe you guys an explanation." He opened up a manhole cover and jumped in. Great.

Skyler's POV

I can't believe they live in the sewers. I mean, yeah, they can't exactly go and get an apartment, but, still! The sewers?! Geez. They were gonna have their father, Master Splinter, get us up to speed. When we got to their lair, well, I don't know what I was expecting, but it sure as heck wasn't this! It was so... spacious! But a little overboard with the TVs. How many do they need?! But their father was even more surprising. I was expecting another turtle, but he was a rat! A giant rat!

"Greetings," he said with a kind smile. "Welcome to our home. The boys have told me much about you four." It made me blush to know that they've been talking about us. Splinter gave us the run down and said, "Remember, you cannot tell anyone about me and my sons. They would not understand."

Cat, of course, just said, "Dude, we're teens. If we told people, they'd just think we were either nuts or on drugs!" Master Splinter chuckled.

We all started to talk. After a short while, Cat suddenly got up and said, "I better get home. See ya." She left without another word. Rapheal watched her leave. Then, he stood up and started to leave as well. "I'm goin' out." He said, walking out the exit.

"Does he always do stuff like that?" Emily asked.

"Pretty much, yeah," Leo answered.


	6. Chapter 6

Raphael's POV

The others may not have seen where this was going, but I sure as shell did. I knew where Cat was headed. I also knew I had to stop her. I went to a certain little place where I was sure she was headed. And wouldn't ya know it, there she was. She was keeping out of sight in an alley, using the darkness for cover. Right next to the Purple Dragon HQ.

I dropped down silently as she was about to charge into the place. I quickly put my hand over her mouth before yanking her further into the alley. She struggled wildly, but I kept my grip on her before pushing her against the wall.

"What the shell do ya think your doin', Cat?!" I hissed. Her eyes flared with anger.

"Going after Hun," she said through gritted teeth. "I'm gonna make him pay for what he did!" Huh?

"What're ya talkin about?" I asked.

"I... He..." She seemed to be fumbling with her words. In that moment, I noticed something. Her eyes weren't burning with rage. They were willed with grief and fear. I could see she was fighting back tears.

"Cat, what's goin on?" I pressed.

She sighed. "Well, it was two years ago. My parents and I had just moved here from Texas. About two weeks later," her voice cracked. Tears were already flowing. "About two weeks later, some Purple Dragons offered us protection. That 'protection' came with a fee, of course. My parents refused. And then," she was seriously getting choked up. "And then, t-that night, there was a fire. T-the Purple Dragons started it, of course. My mom got me out and told me to stay put. A-a-and then, s-she w-went back inside... Dad was still in there... But they never came out." At this point, she didn't fight back the tears. I didn't like seeing her cry like this. I don't know why, but I didn't like that she was so upset. I started to feel pretty bad for her. Both of her parents are dead. It must be rough. I didn't know what to say.

Suddenly, she threw her arms around my neck and cried. After the shock of the sudden action passed, I returned the hug in an effort to calm her down. We stayed like that for a few moments. She finally pulled away, although both of us still had our arms around each other. We looked into each other's eyes. Then, I did something that even surprised me.

I kissed her. My heart was beating outta my chest.

Cat did not recoil or resist. Instead, she came closer.

Mikey's POV

I had decided to walk Sam home that night. We talked about video games, comic books, and skateboarding. She really was awesome. And pretty.

"Okay, we're almost there," she said. "My Dad's pretty overprotective, so it's probably best if he doesn't see you. Mom's more mellow, though. She makes sure Dad doesn't put a GPS on me."

I laughed. "Hey, I'm sure he'll like me! After all, I'm the irresistible Mikey!"

"Yeah, that won't work with him. My dad once chased away my first boyfriend. Only one I've ever had, too. Yeah, it was our first and only date. Well, almost. My dad answered the door, and, the next thing I know, he's chasing my date down the street with a bat."

"Yikes," I said.

We were a few houses away from Sam's place. She turned towards me and said, "Thanks for walking me home, Mikey." Then, suddenly, she kissed me on the cheek! I could tell I was going red in the face. "See ya later!" She called as she ran to her house.

I went home, blushing like crazy.

Donnie's POV

I was walking Skyler home to make sure she got there safely. She was getting more comfortable around me and the others, so she wasn't stuttering as much as when we met. We were talking about our Robotics project. She was absolutely beautiful. She stopped in front of a nice looking apartment.

"This is the place," she said solemnly. She didn't seem all that happy.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She sighed. "It's just..." She hesitated.

"What?" I pressed.

"I-I just wish my parents would actually pay attention to me every once in a while," Skyler said, her voice cracking. She was fighting back tears. "They're always working. It's like they hardly notice me." I started feeling pretty bad for her. I hugged her in an effort to comfort her. She hugged me back. Then, she pulled away. "I'll see you at school," she said softly. Then, she was gone.

I headed back to the lair.

Leo's POV

I was escorting Emily back home. I wanted to be sure she got there safely. I still couldn't believe she still wanted to go on that date. Even after finding out I'm actually a mutant turtle! Wow, beautiful and excepting! I couldn't wait for tomorrow night! She stopped in front of a humble-looking apartment.

"This is the place," she said.

"Oh, I almost forgot to ask," I said. "When should I pick you up?"

"How's seven thirty?" She said.

"Sounds good."

She came up to me and we hugged.

"Emily's got a boyfriend! Emily's got a boyfriend!" A teasing voice said. Emily sighed.

"What do you want, Luke?" She said with an annoyed tone.

He ignored her and walked up to me. He looked about eight or nine.

"So how come you're dating Emily?" He asked. "I'm pretty sure you can do a lot better than this ogre that calls itself my big sister!"

"LUKE!" Emily yelled angrily. "I'll see ya tomorrow!" She called as she chased her little brother inside. The door slammed shut. I laughed.

I went back home as one excited turtle.


	7. Chapter 7

Donnie's POV

I was the third one home. Raphael wasn't there.

"Raph's not back yet?" I asked.

"Nope," Leo said from the armchair. He was reading a book.

I was about to go to my lab when...

"Hey, where ya been, Raphie-boy?" Mikey said from the couch. "Hangin out with your giiirrllfriend?"

Oh, he's so gonna get it. I waited for the familiar WHACK, but... It never came.

"I'm gonna rack," Raph said, sounding distracted. He went to his room.

When he was gone, Mikey said, "Okay, is it me, or did he actually not hit me?"

Leo was surprised, too. "What was that about?" He wondered aloud.

"Don't know," I said.

"Did something happen?" Mikey said. "Wonder if he'll tell me."

"I wouldn't do that, Mikey," Leo advised. "Unless you actually want him to beat the shell outta you."

With that, Mikey decided he'd better keep his mouth shut for once. Still, what has Raph so spaced out? Well, whatever. It was getting late and we had school tomorrow. We needed to get our sleep.

Raphael's POV

It was Friday. Me and my bros were goin to say hi to the girls before the first bell. Some punk, probably in his senior-year, tryin to charm up Emily. It didn't look like Leo was very happy about that. He looked pretty irritated.

"Soo," the loser said. "Ya free tonight? How about I take ya out for a little fun."

"Back off, doofus," Emily snapped. "I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah?" He didn't sound like he cared. "Well, I don't see him. And he doesn't need to know about this." He leaned in for a kiss.

SMACK!

Emily slapped him across the face. "I said," she growled. "'I have a boyfriend'!"

The jerk did not look happy. He brought up his fist to punch her. Leo reacted in a flash. Leo snatched his wrist before the slime-ball could land his punch. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you," Leo said calmly. He let the guy go. But, instead of leaving, he threw a punch at Leo. Leo caught it in his hand. The sleeze-ball threw another punch with his other hand. Leo caught it. Jerk-boy tried a tackle. Leo just side-stepped outta the way. Pinhead crashed to the floor. Emily burst out laughing. The idiot crawled to his feet. With a growl of frustration, he stormed off down the hall.

"Emily, you okay?" Leo asked, concerned.

"Yeah, the only thing that dip did was drive me nuts," Emily said with a smirk. She stepped forward kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see ya later, Leo," she said as she walked to the library. Leo watched her as she left. He was blushing.

But I couldn't help but wonder. Where was Cat?

Cat's POV

I didn't go to school. I wouldn't be able to keep myself together.

It was the anniversary. It was this very day.

It only happened once, but I see it every night.

I went to the cemetery. I knew exactly where my parent's graves were. They were right next to each other. In fact, they shared the same grave. They literally died in each other's arms. Everyone thought that, if they stayed together 'till the very end, it would be best if they stayed that way. So they were buried together. I knelt down, closed my eyes, and prayed. Then, something hit me over the head.

And I was out...

Emily's POV

It was lunch. Raph asked where Cat was and I told him what she always does at this time of year. Suddenly, the loud-speaker boomed throughout the cafeteria.

"EMILY MAYFLOWER, YOUR UNCLE IS HERE TO PICK YOU UP! YOU ARE GOING HOME!"

I said bye to the others and left. But as soon as I reached the parking lot, something hit me over the head.

And all went dark...

Skyler's POV

It was after school and I was heading to the guy's lair. I turned a corner.

WHAM!

Everything went black...

Sam's POV

I was walking around with Mikey. We turned into an alley. Mikey and I got jumped. They took out Mikey. They stuck on a note. They turned to me.

WHAM!

Everything went dark...


	8. Chapter 8

Leo's POV

It was six O'clock. I was about to get ready for my date with Emily when Mikey suddenly dashed in. He took a deep breath.

"GuysthePurpleDragonsgotSamEmilySkylerandCatandHun iswiththemtoowegottagosavethemnow!" He yelled hysterically.

"What?" Don said.

"HunandthePurpleDragonsgotSamSkylerEmilyandCatwego ttagosavethemnow!"

"Mikey, just calm down," I said.

"'Calm down'?!" He hollered. "CALM DOWN?! HOW THE SHELL AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN WHEN HUN AND THE PURPLE DRAGONS HAVE SAM, SKYLER, EMILY AND CAT?!"

"WHAT?!" We all gasped.

"Do ya know where they are?!" Raph demanded.

"Purple Dragon HQ!"

We wasted no time. We rushed into the Battle Shell (yes I know it was destroyed but it was my favorite so I thought I'd bring it back) and went on our way.

Sam's POV

I woke up with one heck of a headache. I was shackled to the wall.

"Ow," I whined. I looked around. Emily, Skyler and Cat were here, too! And so was some guy. And, shell, was this guy huge! He was like a mountain!

"Haha, finally awake, eh?" He said mockingly. "Where are the turtles?"

"AS IF WE'D EVER TELL YOU, HUN!" Cat shrieked.

"Oh, I remember you." He said, looking at Cat. "You're the brat who's parents I killed a few years ago."

I looked at Cat and saw that she was shaking. But not with fear. What I saw was pure rage. She started shrieking all kinds of things at Hun, things I shouldn't repeat and didn't even know she knew. She wanted him dead for what he did.

Donnie's POV

We snuck into the HQ. We had grabbed a Purple Dragon and got him to tell us where the girls were being held. He was currently tied up out back. We needed to get to the top. And that's where we headed, taking out every punk we saw the whole way up.

After a while, we finally got to the top. The door was open. And there they were. The four of them were shackled to the wall, gagged. Leo immidiately cut away the shackles. The girls tore out their gags before we could do anything else.

"IT'S A TRAP!" They yelled in unison.

There was someone behind us. We spun around. Hun. Behind him were more Purple Dragons. "Get em," Hun said, his voice in a threatening tone.

Raphael's POV

A fight. I was takin out Purple Dragon punks left and right. The others all had their hands full. I didn't even notice Hun comin up behind me till it was too late. He grabbed me by my shell and threw me against the wall. As he advanced toward me, I noticed the dagger. Crud. Great, the ole turtle luck workin true to form! I was cornered, and I still hadn't recovered from slamming against the wall. Hun thrust the knife. My eyes closed.

Ah, shell.

Cat's POV

The others didn't see it. I did. Hun was gonna kill Raph! Before I knew it, I was running to save him. It may have been reckless and stupid, but I didn't care. As I put myself between Raph and the dagger, only one thought came to my head.

I lost my parents. Two people I loved. I wasn't gonna lose another.


	9. Chapter 9

Raphael's POV

I waited to feel the blade sink into my skin. But it never came. Instead, I felt the weight of someone on top of me. I opened my eyes. But I didn't like what I saw.

"C...Cat?" I said, bewildered. The dagger was plunged into her back.

She spoke in between gasping, ragged breaths. "I al...already lost...my parents...I loved...them...I didn't...want to lose...you, too..." She suddenly went limp, collapsing onto me. Lifeless.

I could feel the rage boiling up inside me. With a growl of anger, I lunged at Hun. He was down and out in no time. The others had finished up with the Purple Dragons and were checking Cat's vital signs. The girls were crying. I knelt down beside Cat. She was breathing. Barely.

"We better get her to a hospital," Don said softly.

I carefully picked her up in my arms. We went to the nearest hospital as fast as we could. The doctors said she could go either way. They did surgery. They did a blood transfusion. I never left her side. I couldn't. Even when those doctors and nurses tried to kick me out, I made it pretty clear that I wasn't leaving. I just sat by her bed, waiting for her to wake up. She was gonna wake up. I knew she would. She wouldn't give up on anything without a fight. I knew she would pull through. The others came by everyday. They would try to get me to head on home, but, again, I made it pretty clear that I wasn't just gonna leave her side. I wanted to make sure I would be here when she wakes up.

I waited for almost a week. My bros told me Master Splinter was worried. I waited and waited. I never lost hope that Cat would pull through. Casey and April came every now and then. Two more days passed. In the middle of the day, the moment I was waiting for finally came.

Cat began to stirr. Her eyelids twitched. Slowly, ever so slowly, she opened her eyes. Finally.

"Mmm," she moaned. She looked my way. "R..Raph?" She smiled. I went over to her. I pulled her close into a hug. I had the perfect girl in my arms.

And there was no way I was gonna let her go.

Me: Hey, Readers! Thank you so much for reading my first ever FanFic!

Mikey: Aww! It's over?!

Sam: That's it?!

Me: Oh, heck to the no! Like I'm actually gonna end it here! So, Readers! Stay tuned for more! I would give you a sneak peak, but I still don't know what it is yet! I have an idea for it, but I don't know how the shell I'm supposed to put it into a story. Eh, I'll get it all sorted out eventually! Stay tuned!


	10. Chapter 10

Donnie's POV

Two weeks after she woke up, Cat was able to go walking around again. She just needed to use crutches. Skyler and I were almost done with our project. In fact, we were working on it in my lab when Raph and Cat finally showed up. They made a surprisingly good couple.

"Hey, there's the happy couple!" Emily called from the couch. Leo had his arm around her, and she was nuzzled up to his side. "Aww, you two just look so cute together!"

"Emily?" Cat said.

"Yes, Cat?"

"Shut up."

"... Fine," Emily sighed. She and Leo had already gone on that first date, so now they were a little closer.

"Hey, Donnie," Skyler said. "How's that look?"

"Oh, wow, cool!" I responded. It actually looked like a real dog! We put in the finishing touches and turned it on. The eyes came to life. The tail started wagging. It was a success! "So what should we call him?"

"Sparky?" Skyler suggested.

"Sparky it is!"

Cat's POV

After stoping by the lair, Raph decided he would walk me home. I was still trying to get used to using crutches. He was really glad I was okay. And he was gonna make sure I stayed that way! He actually said that after I left the hospital! I still can't believe he stayed by my side the whole entire time. That was just so sweet! When we got to my apartment, I unlocked it and let him inside.

"So this is the place, eh?" He said. I forgot that he'd never been here before.

"Yup, this is it," I said with a sigh.

He gave me a worried look. "What's wrong?" He asked, his voice filled with concern. Then, when he noticed the tears welling up in my eyes, he got the answer to his question. "Hey, it's gettin pretty late," he said instead. "Ya should get some rest." He helped me get to my room and into bed. "I'll see ya," he said at last, turning to leave.

"W-wait," I said suddenly. "Can... Could you...stay with me?" I didn't want him to go. Not now. But, in the whole apartment, there was only this bed. But at least it was a pretty big bed. He smiled warmly and nodded yes. I scooted over and he got under the covers with me. It was a little awkward, but, somehow, it felt...right. I reached over and pushed the little button on his watch, turning him back into a turtle. I settled in under the covers. I stayed close to Raph. I nestled my head into his chest. He had one hand on my head, stroking my hair, while his other hand held onto my upper arm. I could feel his heart racing. I could feel his steady breathing. And it all felt...right. Somehow.

He held me close. I felt so safe with him. I know he would never let me down. I wouldn't let him down, either. I lay there, snuggled up against his warm, protecting body. Soon, I fell asleep. And, for once, I didn't relive the moment my parents died in my nightmares. I had a wonderful dream instead. I knew I would always be safe with him. He was my Romeo.

Mikey's POV

I walked Sam home and met her family. Her mom was pretty funny. Her dad scared me a little, though. Her little sister was fun! And had one heck of a sweettooth.

"I want candy to put in my eating hole!" She whined. She was running around the place.

"Now, young man," her dad said to me. His voice was stern and threatening. "Remember, if you hurt my baby girl, I'm gettin my shotgun." Yipes!

"I understand, sir," I said nervously. Man, he was scary!

I said bye to Sam and headed home.

Skyler's POV

When we showed up with our project, Donnie and I got an A+ almost immidiately! We kept Sparky, though. He tried to bite the teacher, which would've caused her to lose a hand. But, for once, I couldn't wait for school to be over. Donnie and I were going on a date! He was gonna take me to see a movie. Tron: Legacy! I've been wanting to see that movie for weeks! And I get to go with my boyfriend: Bonus! And with Donnie as my boyfriend: 3 times better!

When the bell rang at the end of the day, I immidiately looked for Donnie. He took me home so I could drop off my school stuff, and we spent some time in Central Park. When it was time to go, the moon was up. I started to leave when Donnie suddenly grabbed my hand.

"Hang on," he said, smiling. "How about we go in a different style?" When he saw my confused expression, he went into more detail. "I'm talking about Ninja Style!" My eyes went wide with surprise. "C'mon!"

I was scared out of my mind! He practically had to drag me to the rooftop, trying to convince me it would be fine. On the roof, he went back to turtle. "I feel more comfortable doing it like this," he explained. He picked me up in his arms, told not to worry, and jumped. I held him tight, eyes squeezed shut, too terrified to scream. I expected us to fall, but we never did. Cautiously, I opened my eyes. We were on a higher building now. Donnie was running smoothly at an encredible speed. I looked around. I gasped in shock.

"Oh my gosh..." I whispered, utterly amazed. The city lights were so pretty! It was magical. This date was off to a great start! It was exhilarating! Donnie chuckled.

"I thought you would like it," he said, smiling.

"No, that would be an understatement," I said, still mesmerized.

During the movie, we sat in the back, hand-in-hand. I rested my head on his now human shoulder. At the end, he brought his other hand to my face. I turned to him. He leaned in. We kissed. My eyes automatically fluttered shut. It was magical. That's the only way to describe it. I didn't want it to, but all good things have to come to an end eventually. For a long moment, none of us moved. We just stared into each other's eyes, smiling, unable to move or speak. Eventually, Donnie said, "C...C'mon... Lets go..."

"Y...Yeah," I said in agreement.

We left the same way we came: On the rooftops.


	11. Chapter 11

Mikey's POV

It was eight O'clock. I knocked on Sam's door. I couldn't wait to take her out! Our first date! But I got nervous when Sam's dad answered the door.

"Um, is Sam home?" I asked.

"Yeah, but let me just tell ya," he said with a sneer. "Don't have too much fun. If I end up a grandad, you're gonna get a bullet through your head." Yikes.

He went to get Sam, leaving me standing at the doorway, feeling kinda awkward. But I perked up when Sam showed up. In a way. I was one nervous turtle-turned-into-a-human.

"Hey, Mikey!" She said. "Let's go!"

Sam's POV

"So, what's this Mystery-Date we're doing?" I asked. When he asked me out, he didn't say what we'd be doing. He just said it was too cool to reveal. He grasped my hand in his. I thought he was just holding my hand but...

"Whoa!" I yelped with surprise when he started pulling me into an alley.

"C'mon!" He said with his usual smile. "Here, just up this fire-escape!"

He put his hands on my waist and lifted me up so I could reach the broken latter. I grabbed on and pulled myself up. He followed after I got off the latter. We reached the rooftop. I looked around, my back to Mikey.

"Okay, so what are we- Whoa!" Suddenly, he picked me up and started to run! "Mikey, what the heck are you-?!"

"Hold on!" He said, cutting me off. He jumped off the roof! I screamed and closed my eyes. I love thrills, but this is a little much! I waited for us to splat on the ground, but we didn't. Slowly, I opened my eyes.

"Holy..." I gasped. It was so cool! After a while, Mikey stopped on a high rooftop overlooking the city. We sat on the edge. It was so cool! The city that never sleeps is seriously pretty from a ninja's-eye-view!

"I knew you'd love it!" He shouted with success.

I scooted closer to him. He put his arm around me. He pulled me closer. I laid my head on his shoulder. I snuggled up. Butterflies were fluttering around in my stomach. But I felt a little funny. And I was sweating a little.

"Hey," Mikey said, sounding concerned. "Why do you feel so warm?"

Mikey's POV

Sam got up, looking nervous. She also looked a little flushed.

"Wait, wh-what are you talking about?" She said.

"Sam, I'm saying maybe you should be at home right now," I said, getting up. "I think you might be a little sick."

"Mikey, I feel fine."

She said that, but she was looking a little unsteady. She was really getting me worried. She was getting shakier by the second!

"M-Mikey, I-I f-feel f-fine..." She wasn't looking too good.

Suddenly, her knees buckled. She fell forward. My heart skipped a beat as I caught her. She was limp. She was burning up. But she was conscious. Barely. I started to panic. But, I felt as if I was being watched. I picked her up. She looked up at me. Her breathing was heavy. Her eyes were almost closed. I started getting seriously scared. With Sam in my arms, I rushed back to her house.


	12. Chapter 12

Cat's POV

We were all in the lair when Mikey came in, looking worried.

"Hey, Mikey," Emily said. "I thought you and Sam had a date."

"We did, but she got sick," he said. Sam got sick? That's unusual, considering her strong immune system. I got this feeling there was something more to this.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, she looked a little flushed, and her temperature was rising, and then she just collapsed. She seemed drained."

My eyes went wide. "Crap."

"What?" Raph asked. He was sitting next to me on the couch with his arm around me. I explained to them about the whole ghosts-draining-energy-from-the-living-to-make-him self-stronger thing. No one had any kind of reply to that. I grabbed my crutches and got up. I knew what was going on. "Cat, where ya goin?"

"I need to get some stuff, then go see Sam," I simply stated. "I know what's happening." I told them what was happening to Sam

"What?!" Mikey yelped.

"Cat does know a lot about this stuff," Skyler said approvingly.

"Now, there are two possible outcomes," I stated. "Either this spirit is draining her of her energy to make himself stronger, or he might just be the scariest of all in actions and be planing to, um... Okay, none of you guys are gonna like this. This spirit might, just might, be trying to kill her."

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted in unison.

"I told you ya wouldn't like it."

"Wait, wait, wait, there's something I don't understand," Leo said. "How the heck do you know this stuff?"

I blinked. "Don't you guys ever watch Ghost Adventures or The Dead Files? Those two shows can leave you with chills and, for those with a fascination for the paranormal, excitement and amazement." I sighed. "Look, I could do this all night, but Sam doesn't exactly have all night."

I left to get everything I needed from home.

Raphael's POV

Okay. I just found out that my girlfriend is into ghosts. That's...something. But, strange as it is, I still care for her. A lot. We were at Sam's house, waiting in her room. Mikey was siting at the edge of Sam's bed, holding her hand comfortingly. I've never seen him so worried. Was this how I looked when Cat was stabbed? I quickly shoved the thought away.

Cat finally came in with a different backpack she didn't use for school. She quickly set the bag on the floor, unzipped it, and proceeded to take some stuff outta it. Some candles, a matchbox, a small bottle of water, and something that really surprised me and my bros. A double-edged knife. It looked like stainless steel. I stared at it in shock.

"Whoa, what the shell do you need a knife for?!" Mikey yelled, looking panicked.

"It's an Athamé," Cat corrected. "It's for ceremonial purposes. And it's a good thing I brought the Holy Water, too. You guys most likely don't see it, but I see a demonic-looking black mass. And it's making its way to her heart."

She then set the candle on Sam's bedside table, struck a match, and lit it. Sam started squirming. Mikey just looked scared outta his mind. Cat grabbed the Athamé and Holy Water. After wetting the knife with the Holy Water, she started to flick it around the room, muttering something under her breath. Sam started jerking and writhing and squirming like she was possessed or something. Maybe there's some truth in this, after all. The others were all watching this, eyes wide with disbelief.

What happened next made all of us jump.

Mikey's POV

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" Sam screamed in a weird, distorted voice that was not her own.

Chills went up and down my spine. I felt like I was gonna hurl! But I did my best to keep it down. Sam started thrashing insanely. Cat didn't even flinch! She just kept doing whatever-the-shell she was doing, her face blank. Slowly, the thrashing slowed until it stopped completely. Then, Cat took the Athamé thing and pierced her thumb, creating a small, shallow cut. She winced at the pain but shook it off. I saw Raph flinch. Cat went over to Sam, and, gently, she used her now bleeding thumb to write a cross on Sam's forehead. She stepped back, looking tired. Raph grabbed hold of her before she could lose her footing.

Suddenly, with a scream, Sam jerked up as if she was waking up from a crazy nightmare. She looked terrified. But she was okay.

"Sam!" I shouted, running to her. I threw my arms around her, slightly startling her, and held her tight. After recovering from the surprise, she returned my embrace.


	13. Chapter 13

Emily's POV

Okay, focus. Focus. I gotta focus and keep my balance, or else I'll fall off the uneven balance beam. I was at gymnastics. It was my first day. It was fun, but I still had a little trouble with not falling. I glanced around the room. Wait, was that...? Leo! Leo walked through the door. He was gonna pick me up before our next date. Which would be after class. He smiled at me. And then...

"HEADS UP!" Someone yelled. Then, some idiot crashed into the bars I was trying to balance on!

"WHOA!" I yelped, crashing to the ground. I landed on my side. And man, did my side hurt!

"Ow," the idiot whined. Then, he opened his eyes and saw me. He smiled. "Heh, sorry about that, sweety," he said with a wink.

I smiled with mock sweetness. Then, I smacked him upside the head. "Take a hike, bozo," I snapped, climbing to my feet. "I'm taken, dip-stick. And watch where you're going." Geez! I hate sleeze-balls like him! Whatever, it was time for me to go, anyway. I walked to the girl's locker room, changed, and met up with Leo.

"Hey, you okay Emily?" He asked, referring to that little crash-coarse.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said nonchalantly, shrugging it off. He smiled and put his arm around my shoulders.

"You're gonna love where I'm taking you," he said confidently.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Well, where is it?"

"It's a surprise."

"Okay, so where is it?"

He laughed. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."

I stuck out my tongue.

Leo's POV

It was eight O'clock at night, and I was taking Emily out for our second date. Our first one was a movie, but this is gonna be different. She is so gonna love it! We went to our destination in Turtle-Style: by the rooftops. When we arrived, Emily gasped.

It was a small lake, surrounded by trees, not far from the park, but far enough so we won't have anyone walking in. The moon shone beautifully on the water, sparkling across the surface. Emily stood at the water's edge, staring into the water, eyes sparkling just as beautifully as the water.

"Oh my gosh," she gasped. "Beautiful."

I smiled. Then, I did something I'd seen in several movies. I thought it'd be funny. And I doubted she would be too mad. Casually, I reached over. I pushed. Not too hard, but it was hard enough.

"What the-" she yelped in surprise as she fell into the water. I laughed. It was pretty funny! At the edge of the shore, she rolled her eyes. "Oh, ha ha, very funny. Now would you please help me get out?" She held out her hand. I grabbed it so I could pull her up. But, instead, something happened that I seriously should've seen coming.

"Whoa!" I yelled as Emily yanked me into the lake as well. She laughed. "I can't believe I fell for that," I groaned, realizing just how stupid that was. Although, saying those words only seemed to make her laugh harder. "Oh, shut up," I said with mock annoyance. She smiled and stuck her tongue out.

Well, it didn't start off as originally planned, but this will do just fine.

Cat's POV

I was still kinda tired out from the whole exorcise-a-nutty-poltergeist-attacking-Sam thing. It just seriously takes a lot outta me. Raph was sick with worry when I nearly passed out. He's just so sweet. He even caught me before I hit the ground. But that was days ago. And I was fully recovered from every injury. The spot where the knife had been still hurt a little sometimes, but I was pretty sure that was just in my head. Anyway, after the whole Poltergeist-verses-Sam thing, everything kinda just went back to normal. Raph asked me a couple of questions about how I learned all of that stuff, but that was it. Luckily, nothing has changed between us. I just kinda have a thing for weird stuff.

Anyway, I was killing time, just walking around, no real destination, when a hand slipped around my shoulder, and a pair of lips gave me a little peck on the cheek.

"Hey," Raphael said, ruffling my hair a little. I stuck out my tongue. "What's up?"

"Eh, just killin time," I said with a shrug. We passed by the cemetery gates. I abruptly stopped in my tracks, my eyes glued to the iron gate. Raph caught this and looked at me worriedly.

"Cat, is everythin okay?" He asked me, his voice filled with concern.

I didn't answer.

Raphael's POV

Cat didn't answer me. I decided to try again.

"Cat, what's-" I immidiately stopped. I noticed the distant look in her eyes. She was looking toward the cemetery, yet looking past it. Her eyes started to get misty. She must'a been thinkin of her parents. I needed to snap her outta it.

"Cat," I said, shaking her by the shoulder. She blinked, suddenly alert, as if she were snapping out of a trance. "You alright, Cat?" I repeated.

"Oh, uh, y-yeah," she said, eyes still locked on the cemetery gates. I gave her" a look that said I didn't believe her. She sighed. She grabbed my hand and said, "C'mon. There's someone I want you to meet." She led the way through the gates and past dozens of graves, moving like she could walk it blind. After we passed a few dozen graves, Cat came to a stop at a particular stone. It marked the grave a two people. Cat's parents. They literally died in each other's arms. They were buried together.

Cat sat down in front of the headstone. "Hola mamá, papá," she said. "Se trata de Raphael, mi novio. Él ha estado tomando mucho de mí." A small sob escaped her lips. A tear rolled down her cheek. "He echado mucho de menos." Turning to me, she said, "I really wish you could'a met 'em. I bet they wouldn't even get all freaked out." She laughed sadly. "They would always compete with each other about strength. Physical and mental."

I smiled warmly at her. I couldn't think of anything else to do.

NOTE FROM AUTHOR: I NEED HELP IN KEEPING THIS STORY ALIVE! PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS IN YOUR REVIEWS!


	14. Chapter 14

Skyler's POV

My birthday was coming up. As each day passed by, a depression began to come over me. I avoided Donnie because I didn't want to worry him. I knew I would never be able to hide my emotions from him. My parents had never once even wished me a Happy Birthday. And I was turning sixteen. I thought I was doing an okay job at avoiding Donatello until...

"Skyler!" A voice called. It was Donnie. I turned and ran. He ran after me. He was faster. When he finally caught me, he said, "Skyler, what's going on? Why have you been avoiding me?" Then, grief took over his expression. "Do... Do you hate me or something?" He asked solemnly.

"What?!" I yelped. "I-I could never hate you!"

Apon hearing this, grief was replaced by relief. Then, he look at me questioningly. "Then how come you've been avoiding me?" He asked.

I sighed. There was no point in evading this conversation anymore. "M-My birthday is coming up," I said sadly.

"What does that have to about this?" Donnie looked at me in eyes, wanting me to tell him what was going on.

I took a deep breath. "My p-parents never notice," I said, choking up. "I-I just didn't want you to worry. I-I'm sorry."

He looked around and noted how many people were around. To avoid causing a scene or anything, he led me into an alley. "Skyler, I'm sorry," he said sympathetically. I threw my arms around him and cried. He held me protectively, whispering words of comfort and sympathy.

I wished we could stay like this forever.

Donnie's POV

I held a weeping Skyler in my arms, keeping her close. I knew her parents neglected her, but I never thought it would be this bad. I wished I could do something for her, make her feel better. But all I could do now was to comfort her. And that wouldn't be enough. I wanted to help her. I wanted to make her happy.

A while after that, I decided to do something. I went to Skyler's building and knocked on the door. I knew Skyler wasn't home. When the door opened, Skyler's mom looked at me with a sneer. She did look a lot like Skyler, only not as, uh, friendly, or very, ah, calming. Infact, she was kind of intimidating.

"What?" She snapped.

I cleared my throat. "Um, I'm here to talk about Skyler," I said nervously. Geez, this lady was unnerving.

"Who?" She asked, giving me a strange look.

"Skyler," I persisted. "Your daughter?"

"Are you some kind of idiot?" She snapped. "I don't have any..." Then, it was as if a light went on in her head. "Oh, yeah, that's right. Skylis."

"Skyler," I corrected. She doesn't even know her own daughter's name?! What the shell kind of mother is this lady?!

"WHO'S AT THE DOOR?!" A voice I assumed must be her father's called.

"SOME DOPE HERE ABOUT SKYRIS!" Skyler's mom yelled back.

"Skyler," I repeated. I was seriously getting annoyed, but I tried my best to suppress my anger. What happened next didn't help at all.

"Who?" Her dad asked, coming to the door. He looked at me, his expression hard. Yikes.

"Your daughter, Skyler," I repeated through gritted teeth.

"Hey, Sarah," he said to his wife. "You got any idea what he's talking about?"

Before she could answer, I just couldn't take it anymore. "What's wrong with you two?!" I shouted angrily. "Skyler has been your daughter for nearly sixteen years! What the heck do you think you're doing, neglecting her like that?! Have you no shame?!" I hastily turned and walked away, leaving the world's worst parents at the door with open mouths. I couldn't believe this! Why didn't she tell me it was this bad? I could've... I-I could've... I mentally whacked myself in the head. I could've done what? How the shell was I supposed to do something about parents like that? The best thing I could do for Skyler was to make sure she'd have a Happy Birthday. But how?

Sam's POV

I was riding my skateboard on the sidewalk, not really going anywhere. I was just cruisin' around, nothin' much to do. Then suddenly, I heard a familiar voice.

"Sam!" Donnie called.

I stopped and turned to him. "Yo, Don, what's up?" I greeted with a smile.

"I need some advice," he said, looking slightly shy. Even I knew what that meant.

"It's about Skyler, right?" His reaction confirmed it. "If it's about her birthday, she loves animals, even stuffed ones. She's a sucker for a soft, cuddly little stuffed animal. She'll love it, trust me."

"Thanks," he said. He ran off, clearly not wanting to waste a second. I smiled. They were just so cute together!

Emily's POV

Leo and I had just climbed out of the sewers, him still as a turtle. Suddenly...

"LOOK OUT!" Leo yelled. I spun around just in time to see an arrow coming straight at me! Leo's hand shot out before I could blink, catching it inches away from my face. He looked up. His eyes widened. Then, his features turned hard and cold. "Aw shell," he muttered. Suddenly, a bunch of black-clad ninjas dropped down from above, surrounding us, weapons at the ready! "Emily," he whispered to me. "As soon as you see an opening, you run. Run as fast as you can, and don't stop until you're far away from here."

I looked at him, utterly shocked at what he just said. "Leo, I can't just leave you here," I whispered stubbornly.

"I'll be fine," he replied. "Just run as soon as you can." Then, one of the ninjas chose this moment to attack. He was soon followed by another. Then another. And another. I could only stand by helplessly, watching as Leo fought for both of us. And I couldn't do a thing. Leo fought and fought, but he was losing ground. The odds were against us, and these guys just kept on coming.

One snuck up behind me and roughly grabbed my arm. I cried out.

"EMILY!" Leo gasped as he saw my predicament. His expression quickly turned from worry to hatred. He fought as hard as he could, trying to get to me. But he was just too slow...

The ninja that held me put a damp cloth over my mouth and nose. Fear washed over me as I realized what was on the cloth. It was sweet. Sweet like... Syrup. I grew limp. My sight darkened. I felt feint. Fell to the ground.

"NO!" Leo cried. I could barely hear it, though. I passed out.

It was chloroform.


	15. Chapter 15

Leo's POV

"NO!" I cried as Emily fell to the floor, uncontious. However, as I said that, one Foot ninja saw the perfect opportunity. He landed a hard kick to my midsection, knocking the wind out of me, as well as into the wall of the alley. I laid still, disoriented. I watched helplessly as one of them picked up Emily and got out of sight. The rest then left.

They were only here to deliver a message. And the message was received, loud and clear. The Foot was back. And that could only mean one thing.

So was Karai.

As soon as my head cleared, I rushed to the rooftop, desperately hoping I could still save Emily before they could take her away. When I got to the roof, my heart sank.

"No..." I whispered. "NO!" They were nowhere to be seen or heard. I was already too late. The Foot had Emily. Karai had Emily! And I couldn't stop them. I can't believe I was so stupid! She and the other girls were potential targets as soon as they found out! Either for getting answers out of them, or to use as bait for me and my brothers. But what really had me worried was how well I knew the four of them. Though they have their differences, there's still at least one thing they all have in common. They're all incredibly stubborn. I knew Emily wouldn't say anything, no matter what they do.

I hastily dashed back to the lair.

Mikey's POV

I was watching TV on the couch, Sam sitting right next to me. I had my arm around her shoulders. Donnie and Skyler were discussing something. Raph was in the dojo, teaching Cat some new techniques. Master Splinter was in his room, meditating. Everything was calm. Until...

"Guys!" Leo yelled as he came running into the room. He was outta breath. He looked, well...

"Dude, you look like you got the shell kicked outta you," I said.

"Guys, it's Emily," he said, ignoring my comment. "The Foot is back. They- They took Emily!"

"WHAT?!" The girls gasped in unison.

"Holy..." Sam muttered in disbelief.

"Oh my gosh," Skyler gasped in shock.

"Damnit," Cat growled angrily, hands clenched into fists. "I'll kill 'em!"

I glanced at Sam. Her face was pale, drained of all color. Her eyes were wide with worry and fear. She was trembling. The only time I've ever seen her like this was when Cat was in the hospital, at the boarder line between life and death.

There was nothing I hated more than the state Sam was in.

Raphael's POV

Sam and Skyler were terrified for their friend, Emily. Even Cat looked scared, though she tried to hide it. I suddenly remembered when Cat was in the hospital. Cat was just lying there on the bed, unmoving for weeks and weeks. I never left even left her side. I remembered holding her hand in mine, gently rubbing my thumb on the back. I remembered staring at her still, pale face, waiting for her pretty eyes to open, even a little. I remembered waiting for any movement at all. I always silently willed her heart to keep beating. I wouldn't sleep and hardly touched my food. I knew exactly how Leo felt.

"Ya got any idea where they took 'er?" I asked.

"Same place as always," he said grimly.

"Well, what're we waitin' for?!" Cat said, eager to give the Foot a beat down.

"Uh-uh," I said sternly. "You ain't goin'. Yer stayin' here."

"Oh, shell no!" She said stubbornly.

I sighed. "Skyler? Sam? A little help?"

They immidiately rushed over to Cat, grabbed her arms, and struggled to restrain her. Man, that girl can struggle. They eventually managed to pin her to the ground.

"Um," Skyler began. "You guys might wanna get going."

Donnie's POV

When Cat had calmed down, Skyler tried to hack into the Shredder's tower and check out the security cams. We had almost reached the building when she called with some results.

"Guys, Emily's at the top floor," she said. "I think... Yup. It's a balcony. Wait, what...? Oh, you have got to be kidding."

"What?" I asked.

"Uh, let's just say," she said nervously. "You guys are gonna meet up with one heck of a welcoming committee."

When we reached the tower, I took a look through my binoculars. Yup, quite a welcoming committee. A few dozen Foot ninjas were waiting for us. Emily was sitting at a corner, hands bound behind her back and a gag in her mouth, staring ahead with an irritated expression. She did not look too happy. We got into position.

And then, we jumped.

Emily's POV

I was just sitting in a corner, absolutely irritated, with my hands tied behind my back, when the guys just showed up outta nowhere! It was instant pandemonium. Shouts and cries rang through the night air. Black-clad ninjas were sent flying. I caught sight of Leo. And, boy, was he angry! He was progressing towards me, all the while taking out enemy ninja along the way.

"The Turtles!" A female voice hissed. I nearly jumped right outta my skin! When the heck did she get here?! She was a tall woman, with shoulder-length dark hair, and wearing some kind of armor. An armor covered with blades. The guys mentioned her once, the Shredder's daughter, Karai. She grabbed my arm and started to shove me inside while the guys were busy with the Foot.

Then, enter one angry Leo.


	16. Chapter 16

Leo's POV

Emily getting kidnapped in the first place was because I paid too much attention to the fight instead of if she was okay. I wasn't gonna make that mistake again. When I saw Karai shove Emily inside, I instantly went after them.

"Karai!" I called angrily. She spun around, clutching Emily's arm tightly. I pointed one of my swords at Karai threateningly. "Let Emily go!" She only tightened her grip. Emily winced. "Let. Her. Go. Now!"

Karai brought a bladed fist to Emily's neck. "Drop your weapons!" She commanded. "Or your loved one will die!"

Emily's eyes widened with what I thought was fear. She managed to spit out her gag. 'Leo,' she mouthed pleadingly. 'Don't drop your weapons. Please. Don't drop your weapons.'

My grip on my swords tightened. My eyes shut tight in frustration. I opened my eyes as I was about to toss aside my swords. Then... Out of the corner of my eye, I caught movement in the shadows, sneaking around to get Karai from behind. I caught a hint of red. Raph! And Karai hadn't noticed his presence! I smiled inwardly. I slowly placed my swords on the floor. Raph was waiting for just the right moment. Karai smiled. She was distracted. Raph saw his chance.

"Agh!" Karai yelped as Raph struck. Emily wrenched out of her grasp and delivered a swift kick to her unprotected head. But because her hands were still tied behind her back, she lost her balance.

"Whoa!" She cried as she fell back. Karai was up and about to strike. I snatched up my katanas and was there in a flash. There was a CLNGK as blade collided with blade. I forced her away. "Ow," Emily whined.

"C'mon, we gotta go!" Donnie yelled. I cut away Emily's bindings.

"Uh, dudes?" Mikey said nervously. "How are we supposed to get outta here?" We were surrounded by Foot soldiers.

Oh no.

Cat's POV

(A few moments after Skyler called the guys)

"Ugh!" I growled in frustration. "What the hell are we doing just sittin' around?!"

"Because it's too dangerous," Skyler said in annoyance for the twentieth time. I was pacing around the lair, growing more and more anxious as the seconds ticked by. I hated doing nothing! Now I was getting antsy!

"Oh, c'mon!" I ranted. "There's gotta be somethin' we can do!"

Suddenly, Sam, who was laying on the couch, shot bolt up right. "Uh, dudes?" She said, sounding a little worried. "How are the guys supposed to get outta there?" Our eyes went wide as we realized something terrible. Then, something dawned on me. I glanced at the table in front of the couch. I saw the keys to the guys' shell-copter. I smiled. I rushed over and grabbed the keys.

"Cat?" Skyler said, getting a little panicked. "Wh-what are you doing?"

I smiled, an excited gleam in my eyes. "I'm gonna go pick up the guys and Emily," I said boldly. Before she could protest, I dashed outta there.

Raphael's POV

We were completely surrounded on the balcony of the Foot building. We were outnumbered and tiring. We had no way out. Suddenly...

WHUMPH! WHUMPH! WHUMPH!

I stole a glance away from the fight and to the sound. And I saw it. The Shell-copter! But who was flying it? It flew closer and the others noticed it, too.

"Who's flying the Shell-copter?" Donnie wondered. It hovered above. The side door slid open. Was that...?

"Wow, quite a mess y'all got yourselves into," Cat observed. She laughed. "What would you guys do without me?" She joked. I couldn't help but laugh. That's my girl. She dropped down a rope latter just low enough for us to get at it. Leo grabbed onto Emily, jumped up a little, pushed off of a nearby Foot ninja, and snatched the bottom rung. They hurried up the latter, with Mikey close behind, followed by Don. I took out one last Foot ninja before going as well.

Leo's POV

Cat was flying the copter. Somehow, that made me a little uneasy.

"Cat, since when can you fly a helicopter?" Emily asked her.

Cat just shrugged. "Beginner's Luck, I guess," she said casually.

"Wait, what?" Don said, getting a little nervous. "'Beginner's Luck'?"

"Yeah, this is my first time."

"WHAT?!" We all yelled at once.

Raph then went over, picked her up, and took the controls. "Heey," she whined, pouting. Emily laughed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up," Cat huffed. I put my arm around Emily, holding her close.

I can't even begin to explain how glad I was that she was okay.

Note From The Author: HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME! I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS HERE! KEEP THE SUGGESTIONS COMING! HELP ME KEEP THIS STORY GOING!

WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT HELP ME KEEP THIS STORY GOING, YOU WILL FIND ONE VERY PISSED OFF CAT AT YOUR DOOR!


	17. Chapter 17

Skyler's POV

It was the morning of my birthday. I woke up to the sound of someone tapping on my bedroom window. I groggily sat up and looked to see who it was. And I saw... Okay, what the heck is Donnie doing here so early? He smiled warmly at me and gave a little wave. I walked over, still in my pajamas, and opened the window.

"You do know there's a front door, right?" I joked.

"Where's the fun in that?" He laughed as he climbed in. He was hiding something behind his back. I looked at him curiously.

"Okay, what's that?" I questioned.

"What's what?" He said innocently, acting as if he had no idea what I was talking about.

"Spill it," I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Na-ah-ah," he said, shaking his finger 'no'. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands." I gave him a mock-suspicious look before doing what he said. I felt something soft on my hands. "Okay, open your eyes." I opened my eyes and saw... A stuffed leopard?! "Happy Birthday, Skyler!" Donnie said with a big smile.

"Aww!" I said gleefully. "It's so cute! Thank you so much!" I threw my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Thank you so much," I repeated.

"You should've seen what happened at the store," he said with a laugh. "My device malfunctioned for about ten seconds after I paid. You should've seen the looks on everybody's faces." I laughed.

I love him so much.

Cat's POV

It was Monday morning. I was at school. And this guy just could not take a freaking hint!

"Hey, c'mon, babe," he said. I was walking to my locker. I was gonna sent this moron a message. "Now, now, sweetie, don't walk away from me."

I worked the combination. This bastard was getting irritated now. "Hey, I'm talkin' to ya, you little bi-" BAM! I slammed my locker door in his face.

"And the message is," I began, "'Beat it or I'll break your face.'" I slammed it closed and went on my way. Man, that guy was annoying. Well, time for Math. I headed to my Math class with Ms. Solis.

"To find X you need to...," Ms. Solis said. No one was paying any attention though. Everyone was talking about the upcoming dance. Guys were slipping notes to girls, girls were sending mind messages to guys they wanted to ask them out. I was going with Raph, of course. We didn't want to, but Emily's making us. Not only that, she's also making me wear heels! It's like she wants to kill me!

WAP! The teacher took a ruler and hit it against her desk. "Someone come up here and solve for X," she said in an irritated tone. No one got up to the board. Leo, who was a few desks away from me, was trying to figure it out. I sighed and stood up. I walked calmly to the board, picked up a marker, and looked at the problem.

3X+6=80. Easy. Okay, so 80-6=74. Now, 74\3=24.66666667. It repeats, of course. So, X=24.67. I turned around and walked back to my desk.

"Thank you, Miss Gonzalez," Ms. Solis said. "But, you forgot to show your work."

"Oops," I said with a shrug.

Donnie's POV

At lunch, everything was the same. Except for one little thing.

"Rent a tux," Emily told Raph for the tenth time.

"No," he said.

"Rent a tux."

"No."

"Rent a tux."

"No- OW!" That was when Emily kicked him.

"Raph, it's useless to argue with Emily," Sam said. "She is WAY too serious about this kinda stuff."

"Am not!" Emily said defensively.

Cat was just listening to music. Sam tapped her on the head. Cat took out one earbud and looked at her. "What?"

"Whatcha listenin' to?" Sam asked. Cat pulled out the cord, letting her music play for us to hear.

"We scream! We shout! We are the fallen angels! We scream! We shout! Whoa! Whoa-oh-aah-ooh-oh!" She put the cord back in. We all just looked at her.

"What?" She said. "I like Black Veil Brides, too. And, hey, it's not like it's screamo or somethin'."

"Okay," Mikey began. "You are just creepy."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Raphael's POV

We were at the dance, waiting for Cat to show up. What was taking so long?

"Where's Cat?" Skyler wondered.

Just then, my Shell-Cell rang. It was Cat.

"Cat?" I said.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," she said. "I, um, I had a little trouble. How the hell do girls walk in these things?!"

"What?" I asked.

"Heels. Hey, is Emily there? Could you tell her that I'm gonna kill her? Oh, and I'm here. I'll see ya in about two seconds." I hung up and looked around for her. There she was, trying to keep her balance. She's not used heels, apparently.

"Hey, Cat," I said. "Need a little help?"

She sighed, exasperated. "Hey, Ra- Whoa!" That's when she lost her balance and fell. I reacted in a flash and caught her. "Thanks, Raph," she said. "And forget these damn things!" She hissed, yanking them off her feet.

"What, why?!" Emily gasped.

"Because, I don't plan on breaking my ankle!" Cat snapped.


End file.
